The NIH is conducting additional risk analyses and site comparisons to supplement impact supplement impact analyses previously completed for the siting, construction, and operation of the National Emerging Infectious Diseases Laboratories (NEIDL). The NEIDL Risk Assessment (RA) report will characterize the relative risks for each of the three potential sites and will analyze the relative risks across those sites.